


Beginnings

by Ulalume



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Ma'hina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captured Twi'lek discovers her Force abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

  


At first, Ma’hina had only cared about survival, huddled with the other slaves, wishing only to go unnoticed. Relief became guilt then became relief again, emotions recycled as she watched slave after slave chosen for dubious tasks, never to return. She kept her head down, shoulders hunched, but her anger simmered. Her captors, the Sith, the Imperials — all earned her contempt. She was Republic! Or she had been once.  
  
Hina had been on her way to a new position within the trading company she’d worked for on Ryloth. Her younger brother hadn’t been able to make the family celebration before she left — his work kept him busy — but he’d holo’d in his congratulations. She had been excited to be moving to a location closer to the Core Worlds and especially happy since she would get to see her brother more often.  
  
Then the transport ship had been attacked, pirates deftly herding the passengers and crew together to sell as slaves. Many had killed themselves rather than be sold into slavery, the pungency of death frequenting the hold during those terrifying days. She’d considered it but could not relinquish hope.  
  
The years that followed were dark, twisted, and she had struggled to quell her memories of a happier time, of the years of anguish, of anything but the present. Memories did her no good. Only anger kept her strong, gave her a purpose.  
  
Anger had finally erupted in a whirlwind of lightning that obliterated her masters and released her from shackles. Anger, unrestrained, had also slaughtered other slaves nearby.

Anger led her to Korriban.  
  
Hina had done, and would do, what she needed to survive, but time irrevocably changed her. The woman reeked of murder, of power. Her own family wouldn’t recognize her.

There was no past anymore, only a future in the Empire.

  
19.10.2012  



End file.
